Portable electronic devices, such as laptop computers, mobile phones, tablets, and other electronic devices, require frequent charging of a power-storing component (e.g., a battery) to operate. Many electronic devices require charging one or more times per day. Often, charging an electronic device requires manually connecting an electronic device to an outlet or other power source using a wired charging cable. In some cases, the power-storing component is removed from an electronic device and inserted into charging equipment. Accordingly, charging is time consuming, burdensome, and inefficient because users must carry around multiple charging cables and/or other charging devices, and frequently must locate appropriate power sources to charge their electronic devices. Additionally, conventional charging techniques potentially deprive a user of the ability to use the device while it is charging, and/or require the user to remain next to a wall outlet or other power source to which their electronic device or other charging equipment is connected.
Some other conventional charging systems utilize inductive coils to generate a magnetic field that is used to charge a device. However, such inductive coupling has a limited short range, such as a few inches or less. Users typically must place the device at a specific position on a charging pad and are unable to move the device to different positions on the pad, without interrupting or terminating the charging of the device. This results in a frustrating experience for many users as they may be unable to locate the device at the exact right position on the pad to start charging their device.